


【JayTim】Gift

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, DCU is a comic in this fiction, First Dates, Getting Together, Jason is 18 years old, M/M, Thus there will be a Batman theme park, Tim is 16 years old, but they are not vigilantes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: Jason在Tim 16歲生日的時候約他到遊樂場慶祝。Jason had a date with Tim in a theme park during Tim's birthday.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 12





	【JayTim】Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 鳥寶寶生日快樂喔！

Jason Todd正在緊張地看著手機，時間已經正正地顯示為上午九點四十五分，距離他和Tim Drake約定的時間只剩下十五分鐘，在過五分鐘他就可以看到他一直暗戀著的男生了。今天是Tim的生日，對方終於在今天十五歲，他特意選今天作為和對方表白的日子。Jason是一個傳統的人，那天在放學以後，他特意在對方回家的路上逮住對方和他說。天知道當時Jason邀請Tim到遊樂園的時候，他的心一直吊在喉嚨口，如果對方不願意接受他的邀請的話，他大概要把心眼從喉嚨口吐出來了。

幸好的是Tim想了一下，點點頭便答允他的邀請，Jason用盡了全身的氣力，才能成功阻止自己喜悅的呼叫聲，硬生生地壓成一句︰「Cool，那我們星期六，十點在Gotham樂園見吧。」Tim微笑著再次向他點過頭，Jason便滿意地笑著回過頭，維持著自己的步伐走到自己回家的路上。當他拐過彎，確保Tim不可能看到自己的時候，他終於按捺不住臉上的燦爛笑容，雙手雀躍地向空中揮舞著，雙腿興奮地在向Alfred等待他的方向跑去。

他有點不太相信對方竟然邀約，畢竟那天可是他的生日，即使Jason和Wayne家沒有血緣關係，他只是個被收養的孩子。Bruce、Dick Grayson和Alfred Pennyworth都會和他慶生，更何況是Drake家呢？不過不管怎樣，Tim答應了他一起到遊樂園玩的這件事，已經足夠讓Jason開心上一個星期了，就算是回家後會被Dick調侃也沒有關係。

Jason知道Tim喜歡拍照，也看過見對方的相機有點舊，他決定要給男生買一台全新的相機。為了準備這個驚喜，他特意到外面打工賺錢，不是從Wayne企業中賺取，或是靠Bruce的金錢買回來的。當他把自己想要到外頭打工的念頭告訴Bruce的時候，天知道他的養父擺出一個多不情願的表情，他認為如果Jason想要一台相機的話，大可以直接問他要，不明白Jason的堅持。還好Dick懂得他的想法，為他幫腔才勉強讓男人同意。

現在相機已經在他的背包裡靜待，約會的計畫也準備好了，一切就差Tim到來就好了。

當Tim終於到來的時候，Jason肚子裡的蝴蝶一直不安份的飛舞。雖然他們曾經出來和同學們聚會，也有過和對方到圖書館寫報告的經驗，但他沒有和對方單獨約會過，這讓他不得不緊張起來。這可是一個約會。Tim穿著一身紅色的衛衣，雙手縮在略長的袖子裡，下身簡單地配搭一條藍色的牛仔褲。就算只是這麼輕便的衣著，也足夠讓正值青春期的少年心動不已。Jason嚥了口唾液，努力地保持自己酷男孩的表現。

少年理一理身上的黑皮衣，然後把雙手插在褲袋裡，等待Tim看見自己。Tim看著他所揚起的笑容，Jason肯定自己這輩子難以忘懷。男生比烈日下的太陽更吸引，並不是陽光散落在他的身上，而是自他的身上散發出光芒。Jason想要一直贏得對方的笑容，他甚至想要把對方的笑容據為己有，即使他知這是不可能發生的。

Jason站直了身軀，保持臉上波瀾不驚的表情，他可以做到的，他能繼續當那個班上的酷男孩。「嗨。」當Tim走到他面前的時候，他冷靜地擠出了這句話。比他矮半個頭的男孩稍微仰著頭看向他，嘴上漾起一個讓Jason融化的笑容︰「哈嘍，Jay，等很久了嗎？」光是這樣的一個稱呼，被喊到的少年差點就找不到說話的能力。他搖搖頭說︰「不，我才剛到。我們進去吧，遊樂場要開門了。」

「聽說蝙蝠過山車和夜翼跳樓機是這裡最受歡迎的項目，來吧！」Jason在來到以蝙蝠俠作為主題的遊樂場以前，早就已經在網上做好了資料搜集，所有推薦的項目，還有樂園的路線他都已經清楚記住了。由於剛開園，其他客人都在朝著自己有興趣項目衝去，惹得Jason和Tim也被感染了，笑著奔足往前跑起來。年輕的男生們很快便跑到蝙蝠過山車的地點，二人站在隊列的前方，隨意地靠在分隔人群的欄杆上大笑著。

「我沒有想到你這麼熟悉這裡的路線，是之前有和Mr. Wayne他們來過嗎？」Tim掩著嘴巴笑說，雖然被手擋住了，但Jason還是可以瞥見在他因為跑動而變得紅通通的臉蛋。在Jason反應過來以前，他的手已經不聽話地放到對方的腦袋上，自動地把Tim那被風吹亂的髮絲梳理好。「不，這是第一次。」靠，Jason的舌頭快要打結了，雖然他無比的留戀男生細軟頭髮的觸感，但是他只能不著跡地把手收回來，假裝甚麼都沒有發生。幸好Tim沒有對此表達出不悅，就像這並沒有大不了一樣繼續說︰「剛好我也是第一次來這裡。」

聽到他的回應，讓Jason不禁愣了一下，他沒有想到像Tim一樣的富家子弟竟然沒有到過這個遊樂場。畢竟這幾乎是每個Gotham家庭都會來到這裡遊玩，每個家長都喜歡帶他們的小孩到這裡，更何況是Drake家呢？Jason是因為自身原因，父母不可能帶他到這裡。後來雖然Bruce和Dick也有提議過帶他來，但那個時候Jason已經想好，他第一次要和Tim來這裡，因此一直拒絕他們的好意。

隊伍正在向前走動，兩位男生也跟隨著大家的步伐。「你的父母沒有帶你來過這裡？」Jason好奇地詢問，這個問題卻讓Tim的笑容收起來，眼中夾雜一絲悲傷︰「他們的工作很重要，所以今天我就在這裡了。」他沒有明說根本的原因，可是詢問者已經理解他話中的意思，而他正在後悔自己問出那道問題。就在這個時候，工作人員指示他們到過山車上坐下來。

Jason扭過頭看向坐在身旁的男生，感受到他的視線，Tim也擰過頭，用他那雙暗藍色的眼睛看向他。「沒關係，我們很快就可以沖散這些想法了。」Tim給他留下了一個笑容，沒有回應他的說話，不過他眼中的苦惱似乎減少了幾分。這很好，Jason默默地想到。然後就是笑著享受過山車開動的快感。他們都沒有坐過過山車，可是在一次俯衝的時候，Jason便愛上了那種刺激的感覺。他不由自主地放開本握在扶手上的雙手，雙手興奮地往天空舉起，愉快地歡呼，與身旁緊張地攥緊扶手的Tim形成一個對比。

在拐彎的時候，Jason突然起了想要捉弄Tim的心，稍後轉過身，雙手捉住對方的手。Tim沒有料到男生突然會有此舉，在下一個俯衝來臨前，只看到對方向他擺出了一個得意的笑容，說︰「來吧，Timmy，一起來好好享受一下！」Tim一切感官都聚焦在Jason握著自己手腕的手上，他的心似是被攥緊般，正在強烈地跳動。即使在快速地跑動的過山車上，風聲在他耳邊狂暴地呼喚，Tim所能聽到的只有眼前人爽朗的笑聲，以及心臟呼叫著Jason Todd的聲音。

Jason Todd。一拍。Jason Todd。一拍。Jason Todd。一拍……

Tim知道自己早就不知不覺間喜歡上Jason，當時Jason剛被Bruce收養，成為班上奇特的插班生。作為Gotham市最受歡迎的一所讓富家子弟入讀的學校，只有兩種人會不受歡迎︰一，並非出生名流。二，不合群。會交際比成績好重要多了，而交際並不是Tim所擅長的事情。靈活的腦袋讓他這個小書呆子越級到高三，加上他的身材本就比同齡人要瘦弱，自然容易成為被欺負的對象。幸好沒到被欺凌的地步，只是偶爾會有一些語言上的攻擊，或是些微的身體碰撞。

出身於犯罪巷的Jason在開始之時，受盡了閒言閒語的折磨，甚至有些學生會主動惹事，攻擊對方。可是Jason並不是普通的富家子弟，任何試圖攻擊他的人最終只會被打得落花流水，最終沒有人敢再惹事生非。他是一個壞男孩的這個消息，很快就在學生的流言間傳開，而有錢的女生卻很吃這套，反而吸引了她們的目光。

他們的交叉點本就只有是同班同學的這點，不會有更多的交集。直至有一天，他們的科學老師讓他們分組做報告，湊巧把Jason和Tim分成一組，他們才開始真正認識對方。他察覺到Jason並沒有大家所說的那麼可怕，反倒明白了女同學們的想法。Jason甚至會在他被欺負的時候幫助他，並不是說他需要對方這樣做，可他無法否認這樣的行為讓他很……安心。

所以當Jason邀請他去遊樂場的時候，他擔心自己會心臟停頓，繼而休克。他甚至連話也無法說出口，只能克制地點頭。Tim本來在前幾天知道父母今年又來不及回來陪他過生日的時候，還為此而感到難過。他從沒告訴過Jason自己的生日，因此他確信對方不知道今天是自己的生日，不過這沒有關係，這也許是他能得到的，最好的生日禮物了。

他不確定的是他們是在甚麼時候從過山車下來，現在已經在碰碰羅賓車這個項目中，坐在其中一輛紅色的碰碰車上，而Jason同樣坐在一輛紅色的車子上，撞上自己車的右側。Tim對向正壞笑著看著自己的男生挑了下眉頭︰「你會後悔的，Jason。」對方不屑似的嗤之以鼻，可是無法掩飾他一直上揚的嘴角︰「有本事來捉我，Agent Carl。①」Tim白了他一眼，配合地回應︰「那就別怪我了，Frank。②」

Tim先是往後倒車，然後扭動軚盤，追趕著一直往不停在其他遊客中的碰碰車間穿梭的Jason。碰碰車的樂趣原是撞向別人的車，就算是不認識也沒有關係。可是他們就像兩個10歲的小孩一樣，一個閃躲，一個追趕。樂在其中的他們一直大笑，絲毫不管別人的目光。當碰碰車場地的提示音響起了，示意已經車慢慢地停下來，Tim還沒有撞上Jason。

「看來你沒有捉得住我。」Jason在Tim才剛解開安全帶的時候，便已經站到他的身邊，對他伸出了手。聽到Jason得戚地笑著，男生禁不住又翻了個白眼，但還是把手搭在對方的手上。「是的是的，看來Frank要在Carl手上逃脫了。」Tim靠著Jason的手站了起來，可是後者沒有退開空間讓男生下車。當Tim站起來的時候，才意識到他們現在的距離有多近，他甚至可以感受到Jason溫熱的氣息打到他的額上。他仰著頭，看向比自己高出一點的少年。

湖水綠的眼眸中只映著他的身影，少年的手仍然沒有放開他的。「雖然Carl沒有捉到Frank，不過我不介意主動讓你捉住。」Tim不明所以地眨眨眼睛，這是在和他調情嗎？他沒來得及認真思考，再回應對方的話，Jason倏然往身後退去，放開了本握著他的手。「這裡和夜翼跳樓機很接近，玩過之後我們就去吃飯吧。」Tim不讓自己流露出失望的表情，他跟上Jason的腳步，很快便走到夜翼跳樓機排隊。

大概因為是其中一個園內很受歡迎的項目，他們在入口處看到等待時間要三個小時的時候，他們不約而同地看向對方。「或許我們先去紅羅賓科技館看看？我猜在花車巡遊的時候，這裡應該沒那麼多人排隊吧？」三個小時換三分鐘遊玩，Tim不太希望把時間都浪費在等待上。Jason向他投向一個意味深長的表情，泛出一個充滿玩味的笑容︰「你確定不是因為Mr. Nerd想要看科技了嗎？」雖然嘴上是這樣說到的，但是他並沒有拒絕男生的建議，一起邁向科技館的方向。

「可不要忘記正是靠我的Nerd Skillz③，我們科學課才得到那麼可觀的成績。」Tim得意地和Jason說，語氣竟不掩飾他的自信。「那看來是我的義務陪Mr. Nerd到科技館了。」Tim沒有抬頭看向Jason，只是一直和他一同向前走，錯過了Jason帶著寵溺的神情。

他們在前往科技館的路上，Jason眼角瞄到在路邊有一塊大木板，上面印有一個穿著羅賓裝束的身體圖案，還是那身綠色鱗片小短褲那套。在腦袋上的位置則被劃出了一個空洞，讓遊客可以把頭放到空洞上，假裝自己是羅賓。他把不明所以的Tim拉到木板後，後者沒有搞懂現況，於是也沒有掙扎，在Jason的眼中幾乎是乖巧似地把頭放上去。來不及計算角度，手機拿出來就「咔嚓」一下，為呆滯的男生記錄下來這一個瞬間。

閃光燈閃爍的一刻，才把Tim的神智喚回來。「Jason！」他快步地走上前把少年的手機拿過來看了眼︰「要拍照的話就直接跟我說，而且你拍得太醜了吧。」Jason把頭探上前看了一眼，低著頭的Jason看到Tim白晢的後頸，他甚至可以嗅到Tim洗髮水的香味。他克制住想要深吸一口的衝動，強迫自己把注意力放到手機上。

Tim突然把自己的手機拿出來，同時把Jason的手機放到衛衣的袋子裡。「你過去，讓你看看甚麼才是技術。」男生把少年拉到木板後，自己則小心的調整角度。Jason看到他認真的樣子，心跳忍不住加速，他誠心的希望Tim不會在他的臉上看得出一絲端倪。

看到Tim滿意地看著他拍的照片，Jason馬上走到他的身邊，低頭看著Tim兩隻手拿著他們的手機，展示兩張照片。「我覺得你會是一個好羅賓。」Tim看著自己的小作品，非常滿意地評價到。照片中的Jason展露出一個開朗的笑容，而且意外地和羅賓制服意外的相襯，不得不說Tim的拍照技術真的很不錯。「以身材來說，我覺得你更適合當一隻小知更(Robin)，Timmy。」Jason把自己的手機拿回來，笑著看向照片中那呆呆的Tim。

「我個子沒有那麼小，還有明顯我會是最聰明的羅賓。你知道，Nerd Skillz。」Tim把手機收好，內心對於自己拍下了少年的照片煞是興奮，但他只能壓下這感覺。「Hmm，那麼你要當我的羅賓嗎？」Jason跟上了男生的腳步，走在他的身邊，肩膀差一點就能碰上對方的。Tim斜眼看向身邊的人，挑戰似地詢問︰「甚麼？所以你想要當蝙蝠俠？」

我不在意自己是不是蝙蝠俠，但如果你是羅賓的話，我希望你當我的羅賓。Jason硬生生地把這句話吞回肚子，支支吾吾地轉換成一句︰「算是吧。」他的答案讓Tim不住笑了出來，前者只得無奈地看著他。「那得看你有多聰明了，Mr. Batman。」他們終於走到了紅羅賓科技館，要是Jason說Tim來到這裡很興奮的話，Tim絕對不會承認的。

Jason看著Tim眼中寫滿了激動的神彩，雙手握在展示版的介紹版上，仔細地閱讀裡面的介紹，嘴巴喃喃地評價每個科技他的內心不禁漫延出一陣暖意。納米技術、聲音裝置，加密技術……這一切東西都讓Tim目不暇給，他雀躍地跑到以AR技術展示出整個Gotham市的區域，他站在AR之中，藍色的光芒顯示出整個Gotham的地區。Tim的雙手興奮地在AR滑動，放大其中的區域，又把它縮小。

雖然在科技館中，Tim大部分時間都是自己和自己說話，沒有怎麼理會Jason，但是Jason絲毫不介意。他喜歡看到Tim如此高興的樣子，喜歡他的笑容，喜歡他的一切。當Tim終於在科技館出來，他終於意識到自己沒有理會少年這個舉動，似乎不太禮貌。「抱歉，沒怎麼理會你。」Jason搖搖頭，毫不在意地說︰「我很尊重我的羅賓需要一點Nerd時間。」

Tim朝他翻了個白眼︰「我甚麼時候是你的羅賓了，Mr. Batman。」大笑著的Jason一手摟過Tim的脖子，另一隻手則揉亂男生的髮絲︰「你會當我的羅賓的！」在他懷中的男生不滿地抗議，可他並沒有掙扎想要離開Jason的懷裡，實際上他甚至想少年繼續摟著自己。「Jay！」Tim希望Jason不要發現自己的聲音帶著一分顫抖，同時在心中提醒自己這只是正常的互動，沒甚麼需要心動的地方。

Jason停止了在Tim的頭髮上施虐，手巧地把黑髮梳理好，另一隻手仍然勾在他的肩上。「我餓了，聽說管家餐廳是這裡最有名的餐廳。」暗自享受被撫過髮絲的Tim點點頭，不再對少年的行徑作出任何的反抗。雖然二人沒有說出口，也不敢流露出真實的感情，但他們的內心都是一樣，想著相同的東西。他們很快便到達餐廳當中，按著推薦點菜，不過Jason高估了Tim的胃口，他們才吃了一半多一點，Tim便已經投降，再也吃不下去。

「認真的，你那是小鳥胃麼？Tiny little Timmy。」挑起眉頭的Jason一邊笑問，一邊把牛排放到嘴巴裡。Tim瞇起眼睛看著眼前笑得開懷的少年， 再次強調︰「我個子沒有那麼小，Jason。」Jason噗哧一聲笑了出來，手指在空中比劃︰「你就像那種可愛的小熊玩偶，可以把你放在口袋裡，帶著你到處跑。④」Tim翻了下白眼，沒有再理會對方，Jason不介意地繼續埋頭苦幹，把剩下的食物都吃掉。

Tim在聽到Jason的話時，不得不承認心裡漏了一拍。他應該沒有聽錯Jason說他可愛？這對他來說太過了，如果他稍微脆弱一點，也許他的情緒就會表露在他的臉上。但他可以做得到，他不想因為自己的愚蠢感情破壞了他們的友情。他不知道對方說自己可愛，還是可以把自己放到口袋裡到處跑比較讓他激動。不管怎樣，他都得控制住自己的表情。Tim把手機拿出來，屏幕一亮就看到了剛剛為Jason拍的那張照片，裡頭的少年笑得燦爛，一雙平日寫滿了狡黠的眼睛彎成了半月，一邊嘴角有點得意地揚起。

剛才Tim其實早就已經找到了適合拍照的角度，只是他想借「為Jason拍照」這個藉口再多凝望他一會。Tim小心地觀察正在自己面前的少年，留意他沒有注意到自己，小心地在桌下把剛才的照片，設置為電話中Jason的專用照片，忍不住泛起了一個小小的笑容。「你在笑甚麼？」Jason有點疑惑地詢問眼前的男孩子，不知道為甚麼他突然笑起來。

Tim不慌不忙地把手機放回褲袋中，隨便找個借口敷衍了事︰「只是Steph，沒甚麼大不了的。」Tim和Stephanie Brown是好友的這個事情大家都知道，只是Jason就是看不順眼那個金髮姑娘，一直纏在Tim的身邊，後者也不迴避對方的接觸。他們平時也會一直聊天嗎？甚至比Tim和Jason的接觸還要多嗎？他頓時失去了繼續進食的欲望，以有點冷淡的語氣說道︰「嗯，我吃飽了。」

意識到氣氛突然轉變的Tim，雖然無法理解為甚麼氛圍倏然被改變，但是Tim決定轉移話題︰「我們等下要去哪裡？」Jason瞄了眼手機的時間，不小心把它解鎖了，映入眼中的是剛才那呆滯的Tim。少年嘆了口氣，逼著自己把肚子內的醋意沖淡，就算Tim和Stephanie是情侶關係，Jason也沒有權利吃醋，因為他並沒有這個資格。更何況，Tim根本就不值得被這樣對待，不是嗎？先不說今天是他的生日，加上他可是Tim，他暗戀了好一段時間的Tim。要不是Tim在面前，Jason簡直想給剛才的自己賞個巴掌。

他深呼了一口氣，把酸意吐出來。「大概45分鐘之後就是蝙蝠家劇場，現在預先過去排隊也差不多了。」看到Jason的臉上沒有剛才怪異的神色，Tim也舒了一口氣。只是二人在前往劇場的途中，他們都沒有開口再說話。說話一直不是Tim擅長之事，而Jason還是為了剛才Tim和Stephanie的事情吃醋，理智雖然讓自己開口，卻不知道應該說甚麼去緩解。

他們提前去排隊是正確的，過了飯點一會之後，人們都湧到這裡想要看蝙蝠家劇場。這個項目是一個真人表演，由於他們每次表演的劇場都會有所不同，甚至在一天內的五場表演都會不同，因此每一場總會爆滿。在劇場的門靠開啟的時候，每個人都推著前面的人，想要盡快把自己擠到劇院裡面，搜索到最佳的觀賞位置，Jason和Tim自然也是被推擠的一員。

Tim一直被後面的大叔向前推，要不是Tim的面前也擠滿了人，也許男生就會這樣被推倒在地上。Jason瞄到Tim精緻的臉上難受的皺起來，終於忍不住讓自己擠到男生的身後，擋在男生和大叔之間，雙手握住了Tim纖細的手臂。湖水綠的雙眼捕捉到大叔的長滿橫肉的臉，銳利的眼神兇恨地盯著他，低聲地哮到︰「小心一點。」似乎是被少年的眼神嚇到，大叔有點口齒不清地解釋︰「只是因為後面的人，我不是故意推你的男朋友的。」聽到他並無意推Tim，Jason把腦袋扭回去。

這時Jason才發現他和Tim的距離有多近，他的鼻尖被男生細微的碎髮弄得癢癢的，Tim的洗髮水味道逐漸變得熟悉，內心也開始燥動不已。Tim不像其他男生，總是散發一股汗臭味，反倒是一直被一陣乾淨的氣息包圍著。天，他不敢承認自己上癮，也許只是有點迷戀，僅只如此。而且Tim比他看到的更要細小，他一直手就能握過他的前臂。Jason至今仍然沒能理解，欺凌Tim的人，是如何忍心做出這樣的事。Jason的手不自覺攥得更緊，Tim不得不輕呼對方的名字︰「Jay……」被呼喚到的人似是觸電似地鬆開了雙手，喃喃地道歉，只換得男生搖頭表示自己不介意。

男朋友……剛剛Tim身後的大叔這樣形容他們。Tim咬著下唇，感受到少年的氣息打到他的後頸上，皮膚上的小絨毛都不住立起來。如果他和Jason真的是男朋友的話，那就好了。Tim瞇著雙眼，放任自己把注意力都放在Jason打在後頸上的氣息。不止是Jason的氣息，少年的胸腔緊貼在他的後背上，一直上下起伏，充滿活力。這個瞬間好長，長得他往後不能忘懷。

終於到達劇院內部，不再像排隊時一直被擠擁，他們不約而同地按捺下內心的失落。Jason和Tim坐在劇院中間，靜待表演開始。這場的表演是第二代羅賓死而復生，到泰坦塔找第三任羅賓，測試他能力的一場。在表演進行到一半的時候，Jason突然感覺到肩上多了絲重量，耳邊傳來平穩的呼吸聲。他扭過頭看過去，見到的是已經睡著了的Tim。本來還在專心地觀賞表演的少年，瞬間被吸引了所有注意。

Tim捲長的睫毛微微顫抖，粉唇微啟，吐出安靜的呼吸聲。Jason小心地坐直了身體，想讓Tim可以靠得舒服點，不致於在起來的時候脖子會疼痛。突然被打擾了睡眠的Tim皺起眉頭，低哼了聲似乎想要醒過來。少年馬上用沒有被壓著的手，把Tim的腦袋壓回自己的肩膀，小聲地向對方噓聲安慰︰「Shh……繼續睡吧。」得到安撫的男生舒服地在Jason的肩上磨蹭幾下，調整好姿勢，很快又睡回去。

少年小心地把手機拿出來，調整為自拍模式，把它移到可以清楚拍下Tim睡藝的位置後，姆指在電話上按動數下，屏幕也跟隨著同時閃爍，Jason終於心滿意足地把手機收起來。他轉過頭，稍後放肆地讓鼻子埋在Tim細軟的髮絲上，閉上眼汲取著那讓他眷戀的味道，讓Tim身上的氣味。「Jason……」正在做虧心事的少年聽到男生的呼喚，馬上緊張得僵住了身體，緩慢地看向Tim的臉頰，發現對方仍然在睡眠當中。

他是夢到他了嗎？Jason不由得這樣想。

會不會有那麼一個可能性，Tim對自己抱有相同的情感？Jason的舌頭舔過自己乾燥的嘴巴，認真地思考著。

也許他應該趁今天好好觀察，甚至可以試探一下。Jason暗自決定。

陷入沉思的他沒有注意到劇場已經結束，直到觀眾們鼓掌，才把他從思緒中拉回來，也把他肩上的男生喚醒。靠在他肩膀上的Tim眨眨眼，打了一個呵欠，顯然沒有反應過來自己靠到Jason的肩上。被當成人肉靠墊的Jason看到他迷糊的神色，忍不住笑說︰「早安，睡公主。」Tim在他的肩上仰過腦袋，仍然靠在對方寬闊的肩上。帶著霧氣的暗藍色雙眼看著Jason，過了數秒才意識到這不是夢。他瞪大雙眼，猛然坐直了身體，道歉脫口而出︰「天，我不……抱歉。」

「沒關係，休息夠了嗎？」Jason看到Tim就像小雞啄米一樣點點頭，忍俊不禁地笑了出來。「來吧，我們下一個目的地是在紅頭罩歷險。」Tim跟著Jason的安排及步伐，走到了距離劇院不遠的紅頭罩歷險項目當中。這個項目就是坐在一輛車上，遊客拿著琥電子槍，射向反派的電子鏢把上。鏢把的大小、距離，以及是否會移動都會影響分數。

Jason坐在車上，把電子槍拿在手裡，得戚地看向Tim︰「我會在這個項目上贏過你的。」Tim朝他飄了一個「不相信」的眼神，Jason只回應他一個「你看看就知道」的眼神，前者瞇著眼睛回覆了一個「Fine」的神情。車子慢慢往前進發，他們兩個並肩坐在車上，一直向自己身旁的鏢把發射，想要比對方得到更高的分數。Tim很快便發現Jason確實對於此事很在行，不，不只是在行，他更甚是精通於此。

「你……確實還可以啊。」Tim看著Jason的分數，確實比他想像中的還要高分。雖然Tim的分數也不差，但是Jason的分數明顯是比他高出一截。少年把電子槍放回原位，勾起一邊嘴角看向身旁的男生︰「嗯哼，我知道。」Tim向他翻白眼的舉動，讓Jason不住玩味地捏過他的下巴，讓男生看向自己。

「承認我很厲害吧，Timbers。」Jason用拇指和食住夾住男生的下巴，讓男生那雙毫無雜質的暗藍色眼眸對上了他的。他的雙眼直直地看著他的，他們鬼使神差的在黑暗之中向對方靠去，眼中只凝著對方的身影。「是的，你很厲害……」Tim情不自禁地輕喃，他甚至不知道自己說的是甚麼，只是下意識地回應少年的話。

他們現在的距離只差一點，就能讓鼻尖互相觸碰。Jason嚥了一口唾液，這可能就是他一個可以試探的時候。Jason和Tim的鼻尖已經扺上對方的，二人沉重的氣息交纏。他們都無法思考打在自己臉上的氣息，到底是屬於自己的，還是對方的，更別說他們根本不在意這事。在他正繼續向對方靠去的時候，突然一陣閃光在他們面前浮現。二人馬上轉過頭看向光源的地方，一塊版子寫住「Say Cheers!」

操！他們內心不約而同地為此而咒罵到。

在離開項目的列車時，他們有點尷尬地不敢和對方說話，又不好提及剛才差點就親上的吻。當他們站在照片展示牆，看到他們剛才被拍下的照片時，試圖保持平常心和對方說話。「拍得還算不錯。」沉默了一段時間後，Jason是那個先開口說話的人，他選擇了一句比較不帶感情的話，來評論在他們目前的相片。只差一點他就可以親上Tim那柔軟的粉唇了，他無數次想像過對方親上去是甚麼感覺，就差幾公分的距離。如果可以的話，他會把這張照片買下來，他必須。就算Tim真的對他沒有愛意，至少這張照片還能留下他們的一個美好回憶。

「至少比你拍得要好。」Tim一如往常的調侃讓Jason開始懷疑自己想的是否正確，到底對方會否真的和自己一樣，抱有相同的情感呢？少年在心底默默的嘆了口氣，也只得擺出和往常一樣的表情，佯裝一切如常，他的內心並沒有因為剛才的舉動而翻騰。「既然這照片拍得比我好，我去把它買下來，畢竟是我們今天第一張合照。」沒有等到Tim的回應，Jason便徑自走到收銀處，和職員說要一張照片。

如果Jason沒有做出這如同逃跑似的行為，他也許就能看見Tim用手機把他們的合照拍下來的一幕。Tim想要和Jason接吻，然而他擔心對方如果不喜歡自己。要是他魯莽行事的話，也許他會失去Jason這個好友。或許他們如果都能鼓起勇氣的話，他們就能知道自己的心意和對方互通。患得患失的暗戀讓人變得懦弱，想要得到更多，卻又害怕失去現在所擁有的。

Tim把手機收好，走到收銀處的時候，已經看到Jason把沖曬好的照片放到背包中。Jason看了眼時間，便把Tim繼續帶去遊玩。「現在排完夜翼跳樓機之後，吃完飯，我們便去準備看煙花吧。」看到太陽逐漸西下，Tim點點頭，跟著Jason的帶領走回夜翼跳樓機排隊。這次等待時間終於沒有他們剛看見的誇張，現在他們只需等兩個小時就好。

他們一直在排隊的過程中聊天，甚麼東西都聊了一遍。直到快要到他們的時間，現在他們可以清楚地聽見琢跳樓機的人們的尖叫聲，Jason興奮地期待著快點到他們，而Tim開始坐立不安起來。「這聽起來有點刺激…….」Jason看向比他矮小一點的男生，他可以看得出他的緊張和不安。先不說他們已經排了那麼久，Jason本來就很想體驗跳樓機的感覺，只是相比這些，他更不願強迫Tim做他不想做的事情。

「要不然我們不玩了？」聽到Jason的建議，Tim只是搖頭拒絕。他看出來少年有多想嘗試這個項目，雖然遊客的尖叫聲讓Tim有點擔心，但他不想讓自己影響對方的樂趣，只是數分鐘的事情，他可以做得到的。「不，我們已經排了兩個小時了，現在離開實在太浪費了。」而且我想要和你在一起。Tim把這句沒敢說出口的話，只得把它嚥回肚子裡。

「你不用勉強，我並不會笑話你的。」Jason只得到Tim一個堅定的眼神，倔強地拒絕：「不，我可以的，Jay。」Jason揉揉皺起的眉心，思考片刻，最終把手伸到Tim的面前。後者疑惑地仰頭看著他，不明白為何突然向他伸手。

Jason清了清喉嚨解釋：「咳，如果你緊張的話，可以握著我。」操，他本來沒有打算這樣做的，只是他那不聽話的手自顧自地舉了起來。若然Tim沒有接過他的手的話，那場景會真的非常尷尬，上帝啊，求求你不要在讓我再在Tim面前掉臉了，Jason現在就像邀請Tim到遊樂場的時候一樣，在等待Tim回應的期間，不斷在心中默念。

直到Tim柔軟的手放到他的手上時，他幾乎要如釋重負地嘆一口氣（當然他忍住了，他可不想讓Tim看出任何奇怪的地方）。Tim的臉上不能自制地展露出一個燦爛的笑容，感激少年貼心的行為。他可以感覺到少年帶有薄繭的手比他的要大，甚至可以穩穩地把他的手包裹著。他們就這樣肩並肩，手牽手站在一起排隊，不敢看向對方，也不知道該說甚麼話。Tim在和自己的心跳說小聲點，跳動慢點；Jason則在和自己的手說冷靜點，不要冒汗，但他們都祈求這個時刻可以一直延長下去。

跳樓機總共有四面，每面可以坐四個人。Jason貼心地讓Tim在坐跳樓機中間的位置，自己則坐到了靠在邊上的位置。當工作人員為他們檢查過安全帶是否已經繫好之後，Tim馬上捉住了Jason的手，在跳樓機一直往上升的時候，Tim連聲音也開始顫抖：「怎麼辦，Jay，我現在後悔了。」聽到他的話，Jason更用力地回握住Tim的手。

少年把腦袋轉過去，安撫男生過於緊張的神經。「看著天空，不要想太多。」現在已經夕陽西下，縰使太陽已經隱沒不見，餘下的光線仍然微弱地照亮天空。在高處的他們可以看到天空被照得又紅又紫，遠處的天邊已經落下黑幕，但他們面前的仍然醉人。聽見他的話，Tim嘗試讓自己沉浸在眼前的美景中，可當跳樓機到達最高點時，它發出的聲音讓Tim緊張得手心冒出一層薄汗。

「Jay……」他緊張地呼叫少年的名字，希望可以從中得到安慰。被喚到的人也馬上回應了他：「我在這裡。」Jason的手配合地攥緊了Tim的手，示意他所說的話是真的。Tim才舒出一口氣，跳樓機便同時向地面急降，男生另一隻沒有握住Jason的手握緊了安全護具的扶手，指尖泛白。他仍未尖叫出聲，跳樓機便已經完全了它的任務，把他們安全地降落到地面上。

當Jason和Tim離開這個項目的時候，他們的手終於放開了對方的，至少他們現在沒有理由繼續牽著對方的手。在他們到達餐廳之前，腦海中想的事情都是一樣的，想要更多，卻沒有藉口。距離煙花表演大概只有一個半小時，加上他們沒有太大的飢餓感，他們隨便吃了點小食，便到煙花表演的地方前，等待表演開始。

他們到達前，一部分遊客已經在草地上等待了。Jason馬上把握這個機會編了個藉口：「人有點多，別走散了。」話畢便準確地拉過Tim的手，感覺到Tim的手回握了他的之後，Jason得在心裡默誦聖經才能阻止自己的歡呼。少年小心地拉著男生在人群中穿插，推開眼前擋住他們的人的同時，確保Tim不會被撞到。

最終他們找到了一個尚算不錯的位置，離人群稍遠，但仍能清楚看到發射煙花的位置。Jason和Tim坐在樹下，並肩靠著樹背坐下來。黑夜已經降臨，晚風吹拂過他們的臉頰，他們就這樣分享著寧靜，等待煙花表演的開始。抱著背包的Jason決定就是現在了，他要把給Tim的生日禮物送到他手上。

Jason緊張地輕咳一聲，吸引了Tim的注意。少年一邊在背包拿出給對方準備的禮物，一邊說：「我知道現在時間有點晚，不過……生日快樂，Timmy。」在Jason把禮物遞到Tim面前的時候，他無法忽視男生眼中寫滿的意外，以及臉上無法制止那驚喜的笑容。「謝謝你，Jason。我以為你不知道今天是我生日。」Tim感覺到內心的歡喜及暖意一直向他的四肢蔓延，他並沒料到Jason確實知道自己的生日，所以對方是知道今天是他的生日，所以他才會約他到這裡的嗎？

「快點拆禮物吧。」Jason期待地看著Tim，他急切地想要知道男生是否滿意他選擇的禮物。聽出他語氣中的迫切，Tim不住笑著拆開他的禮物。當他把相機拿出來的時候，暗藍色的雙眼瞪得大大的，嘴巴也不住微啓，不敢相信Jason竟然給他買了最新款的相機。

「這個太貴重了，我不……」在Tim還沒來得及說完，Jason已經打斷了他的話：「不，我想要把它送給你，雖然花了我一段時間賺錢，不過……我只想把它送給你。」Jason把相機掛在Tim的脖子上，看著男生欲言又止的模樣，知道對方不好意思收下這份禮物，於是繼續說話讓他不再想著這件事。「來試試它的效果。」

Tim咬著下唇，仍然不太相信Jason竟然給他買了這般昂貴的相機。他猶豫地舉起相機，為毫無防備的Jason拍下了第一張照片。男生低著頭，看了下剛才為少年拍下的照片，用力地呼了口氣。「謝謝你，Jay。我很喜歡。」知道Tim喜歡這臺相機，一切都是值得的，Jason嘆了口氣：「不用謝，因為我也喜歡你。」

在Jason說出口的時候，不只是Tim，連Jason也震驚地瞪大雙眼，他難以置信自己竟然不小心脫口而出。操！好樣的Jason Peter Todd！Tim剛剛說的很喜歡指的不是自己！他在內心咒罵一時衝動的自己，趕緊編一些話來挽救這個局面。「呃，剛剛的話說出口怎麼那麼奇怪，我指的是朋友之間的喜歡哈哈。」Jason尷尬地搔著腦袋，僵硬地笑著解釋，內心繼續駡自己的衝動。

「只是朋友之間的喜歡麼……？」Jason幾乎捕捉不了Tim那喃喃細語的聲音，他甚至不確定Tim是在自言自語，還是對他說，不過他還是聽見了。他轉過頭看向坐在身旁的男生，對方仍然低著頭，十指用力地攥緊相機，看上去似乎煞是失落。Jason的心漏了一拍，他所說的話會不會是自己所想的一樣？如果是的話，他不能把這件事情搞砸。

Jason閉上眼睛，吐出了沉重的嘆息：「對不起。」少年的這幾句話讓Tim的頭垂得更低，他誤會了Jason的意思，以為他的道歉。是因為他不喜歡自己。Tim覺得自己真的蠢斃了，就算為自己特意賺錢買了貴重的生日禮物，這也不代表Jason喜歡自己。對方只是一直把自己當成好友，並不如自己抱有不應存在的感覺。他用力地咬著下唇，準備向自己無疾而終的戀情道別。

雖然他無法看到Tim的神情，但他可以感覺到Tim的難過，這時才意識到他剛才的道歉讓對方誤會了。「不，我的對不起是指我欺騙了你……我，那並不是朋友間的喜歡，從來都不是。天，這怎麼這麼難……」這從來都不是Jason想像中表白的情況，以往想像出來，甚至是練習過表白的說話此刻煙消雲散，只剩下最原始的說話。Jason不知道Tim到底聽進去多少，他凝視著仍舊低頭的男生，雙手搭在對方的肩上，放輕了語氣︰「Timmy，看著我。」既然已經踏出了第一步，也就只能硬著頭皮繼續說。

他耐心地等待Tim抬起頭，看著自己。Jason可以看到暗藍中蘊藏一絲希望的光彩，他在內心為自己打氣，但願自己不要結巴。「我喜歡你，Timothy Drake，從我第一眼看見你的時候，我就喜歡上你了。不是朋友之間的，而是……你知道，想要在一起的那種喜歡。」Jason嘗試表現出灑脫的一面，可他自己沒有發現，自己的雙手正緊緊地抓在Tim的肩膀。

Tim屏住了呼吸，依然握著相機的雙手終於放鬆下來。是的，他每個字都聽得清清楚楚，可是肚子裡的蝴蝶跑到他的腦海裡，把他的思緒攪成一團。「你……喜歡我？」他眨眨眼睛，無法相信一直以來的希冀，竟然會在此時此刻實現了。處於剛表白後，還是很緊張的Jason現在無法組織語言，只能點點頭重複︰「是的，我喜歡你。」

就在這個時候，伴隨著人們興奮的感嘆，那讓人期待已久的璀璨煙花終於劃破了漆黑的夜空，光輝燦爛的火光映照在剛坦露心意的男生們面前。然而二人都沒有理會晚空中壯麗的煙火，他們眼中只能反射出被光芒照射得五光十色的對方。就算是連續不斷的爆破聲也無法吸引他們的注意，更無法蓋過他們耳邊的心跳聲，他們在意的就只有對方。

黃色。

Tim Drake。一拍。Tim Drake。一拍。Tim Drake。一拍。

紫色。

一拍。Jason Todd。一拍。Jason Todd。一拍。Jason Todd。

藍色。

「我是認真的，Tim。我喜歡你。」

橙色。

「我……」

綠色。

Jason Todd，Tim Drake。一拍。Jason Todd，Tim Drake。一拍。Jason Todd，Tim Drake。一拍。

白色。

「我也喜歡你，Jason。」

一柱紅色的火光直衝往天上，在半空中發出的巨響讓地面上的遊客們不住驚嘆，緊隨其後的是猛然的爆開花瓣，就像流星雨一樣，徐徐地在空中散落。Jason那激動得輕輕發抖的手，一把將Tim拉到自己的懷中，男生就這樣坐在他的大腿上，那雙眼睛，那片唇瓣，Jason不禁在想自己是否活在夢裡？就算在他最美好的夢境裡，他也未曾想過Tim會向他露出這樣的表情，一切美夢也比不上眼前的男生給予他的一個眼神。

如果他被Bruce收養這件事是他人生中一個重要的轉捩點，那麼今天的他就是被上天眷顧的天選之人。假設Jason只能在這兩件事之間挑選其一，他毫不猶豫會選擇後者。他憐愛地捧著Tim的臉蛋，姆指輕柔地描繪男生的臉頰。掌心傳來對方溫熱的體溫，暗藍色的雙眸包含著整片星海，現正映照出一片湖水綠，一點一滴在這無邊的星海中蔓延。

Tim的雙手覆在Jason捧著他臉頰的大手上，緩緩地閉上眼睛，安靜地細味撫弄他臉頰的指尖。「Tim……」聞言，Tim睜開了雙眼，看著正凝望自己的少年，自然流露那柔情的神色，他忍不住輕輕漾起一個微笑。「你是我所能得到的，最好的生日禮物。」男生的手圍在少年的脖子上，讓自己和對方貼得更近，分享身體的熱度，以及同步的心跳。Tim的腦袋埋在Jason的頸窩間，後者也自然不過地讓下巴擱在對方的肩膀之上。

「不，你是我人生中最珍貴的禮物。」Jason誠懇地和Tim說到，鼻尖親暱地抵在男生的脖子上，濕熱的呼吸讓Tim不住吃吃的笑了。天空中的煙火還在不停息的綻放，沒人有空注意坐在樹下相擁的男生，不過就算有人注視他們，不管是Jason還是Tim也不會放手。

Jason摟過男生的細腰，以只有Tim可以聽見的聲量詢問︰「我可以親你嗎？」Tim稍稍拉開了距離，好讓他們的額角可以互抵。Tim在Jason的唇上輕喃︰「你並不需要詢問。」話畢便主動把唇瓣貼到少年的嘴巴上，Jason的嘴角絲毫不像他的為人，它們很柔軟，而且很溫柔。

少年的嘴巴微張，小心翼翼地吸吮男生的嘴唇，生怕自己會弄傷對方。伸出一小截舌頭把Tim閉著的唇瓣沾濕，討好似地希望Tim可以把嘴巴張開，好讓他能加深他們的親吻。Tim如他所願把嘴巴張開，Jason靈巧地把舌頭伸進男生的口腔裡，仔細地舔過每一顆貝齒，克制自己想要迅速侵占對方的衝動，不願Tim被自己的佔有欲嚇到。不知所措的Tim無暇思考為何Jason那麼熟練，只能跟著對方的節奏，讓對方可以侵佔他的嘴巴。來不及嚥下的津液自嘴角滑下，他不知道他們到底親了多久，也沒分心細想，只知道當他們分開的時候，一根銀絲在他們的唇間拉出來。

「操……我愛你，Tim，你甚至無法想像我有多喜歡你。」Jason的雙手擁緊了Tim，他想要更多，但他們有無數的時間，不用急於一時。Tim靠在Jason的懷中，調整著自己的呼吸。「你有很多時間讓我知道。還有，我也愛你。」雖然他們錯覺了一場精彩的煙花表演，但是他們得到了最寶貴的禮物。

**Author's Note:**

> ①＋②：取材於Catch Me If You Can電影中，Agent Carl一直想要逮捕Frank，但總是不成功。也說是White Collar，小白領的原型
> 
> ③：Nerd Skillz：在BRE中，Jason曾笑過Tim是Nerd，然後Tim在後面用他的Nerd Skillz救了Jason
> 
> ④：「你就像那種可愛的小熊玩偶，可以把你放在口袋裡，帶著你到處跑。」，取材配音演員梗。Under the Red Hood裡，大紅的配音演是Jensen Ackles。在一場SPN的Panel中，Jensen曾用以上句子形容過Misha。沒錯我是個Destiel＋Cockles粉。所以這裡偷偷地私心了一下！
> 
> 是說我真的好想有蝙蝠俠主題公園！！如果真的有蝙蝠俠主題公園就好了嗚嗚嗚，我一定去爆QQQQ


End file.
